


Over Stimulating

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Slut Dean, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean was only looking for a decent, enjoyable one-night-stand. He wasn't expectingthis.





	Over Stimulating

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the smut! I promised smut and I have delivered.

They stumbled inside the empty house, lips moving over warm skin, as fingers grappled for purchase. Dean’s back hit the door as the man in front of him pressed closer, grinding against Dean’s erection, before he was sucking a mark into the exposed skin of Dean’s neck. “I’m going to take you apart, piece by piece, until you’re a shaking mess and _then_ I’m going to fuck you.”

“All talk.” Dean managed as he felt himself being jerked from the door and tugged through the house. They were still tangled together but now they were pulling off clothes, leaving a path behind them, as they finally made it to the man’s bedroom. “Am I ever going to get a name?” he arched a brow and watched the man smirk at him.

“Nick.” it was the only response Dean received as he ended up sprawled out on his back on a large bed. The guy tugged his socks off as Dean leaned up on his elbows to watch the other man finish stripping. “I’m sure that will come in handy when you need something to scream.”

Dean moved further onto the bed and spread his legs with a smirk, “It’s going to be sad if you’re all talk especially with a cock like that.” he nodded towards it as Nick grinned at him.

The cock in question was long, thick and completely hard. Dean was looking forward to the burn of being fucked full on _that_ monster.

“I haven’t had a single complaint so far.”

“Good.”

Dean watched Nick reach in to his nightstand for a bottle of lube and a condom before he was climbing up onto the bed. Nick slicked his fingers up, grabbed onto Dean’s legs so he could start working him open, before circling Dean’s hole and teasing his sensitive rim.

“ _Fuck_.” Nick breathed as he started pressing the first finger inside and Dean knew Nick could feel how tight Dean’s ass was. It had been awhile since he’d bottomed. “To think you might have gone home with someone else.” Nick’s finger sunk in and he started to crook it around before pumping it inside Dean. “Perfect ass. A perfect fuckable ass.”

“You lucked out.” Dean agreed as he spread his legs wider and tried to press down into the finger moving inside him wanting it deeper. “I almost went home with that blond guy.”

Another finger started to work inside and Dean moaned softly at the stretch. There was the usual burn that he secretly loved and the increasing feeling of full. “Like that guy would have known what to do with _you_. He’d have been a two-minute fuck and then you’d have been unsatisfied. I know exactly what to do with such a delectable body.”

Nick scissored his fingers and moved them around until he felt Dean’s whole body jerk as a moan escaped. “ _Oh fuck_.” a slight flush started to move across Dean’s cheeks as his lips parted and arousal curled warm inside of his gut.

“There it is.” light blue eyes seemed to glow with amusement as Nick started to stroke right against Dean’s prostate. He watched Dean’s cock before he was reaching up and stroking Dean in time with the movements of his fingers.

Pleasure burst through him, causing him to writhe and jerk, as Nick pressed against his prostate more insistently.

“Fuck oh fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Dean shoved his head back into the sheets and felt his body tightening as the warmth of an orgasm built inside him. “Already?” he gasped and couldn’t help but buck into the touch. “Son of a…oh there yes there yes yes yes.”

“So responsive.” Nick murmured as he watched Dean’s face, “You’re so good. Such a good boy responding to me like this. So pretty and perfect.” the words were purred as Nick started to stroke more incessantly against Dean’s prostate as he moved his hand up and down Dean’s length until he could see Dean’s orgasm coming. “That’s it. Come for me beautiful.”

Dean did so with a cry, mouth dropping open, as his cock jerked and spilled across his chest. He was releasing a high sound, choked and rough almost, but Nick kept moving both hands, dragging out desperate sounds, as Dean shook apart and sobbed at the overstimulation.

“That’s good. You’re so good.” he moved his hand from Dean’s spent cock and started working a third finger inside Dean’s clenching hole even as Dean’s body went completely lax before him. “Going to milk you dry.” Nick watched Dean’s face as he pumped three fingers inside, holding Dean secure, as Dean twisted on the sheets still panting and writhing.

“Fucking hell you’re trying to kill me.” Dean felt his muscles twitch and another sound escaped him when Nick leaned up to take his spent cock into his mouth. Wet warmth curled around his softening cock and Dean couldn’t bite back the words that ripped themselves from him. “Son of a  _bitch_!”

The hot mouth around him started moving along with those unnaturally talented fingers and Dean wasn’t ready. He was still recovering from the first orgasm and he couldn’t recover that fast. Then Nick started humming and Dean jerked as he bucked up into that hot mouth.

“Fuck fuck fuckin hell.” Dean’s fingers knotted in Nick’s light hair and he didn’t know if he wanted to pull him away or hold him in place. It was too much, too soon, but still sound poured from him.

Suddenly the fingers pumping into him crooked and sought out his prostate once more. Dean’s mouth worked, breathing ragged, and his hand fell way from soft hair to grip uselessly at nothing.

Just as suddenly as the pleasure had started to become too much the mouth retreated and the fingers were gone as Dean lay there limply trying to figure out what had just happened. He hadn’t expected _that_.

Nick shifted back and grabbed several pillows, placing them down and then moved Dean so they were under his hips and he was belly down, before Nick moved up behind Dean once more.

“I just love your body.” Nick breathed out as he stroked down Dean’s shaking sides before moving his hands over the swell of Dean’s ass and Dean could practically feel Nick’s stare on him. “I love what I can do with it. How responsive you are.” he parted Dean’s cheeks and looked at the pink hole exposed to him before moving closer. “Wonder if anyone has done this for you before.”

Warm breath brushed his loose hole.

Nick swiped his tongue across Dean’s hole and Dean’s body, laid out under Nick, jolted as a swear escaped. He moved his tongue across Dean’s hole a few more times before pressing close and working his tongue inside.

Dean couldn’t stop himself from clenching tightly around Nick and there wasn’t a question that Nick could hear the harsh pants escaping as Dean shoved himself back into him. “This is…oh wow. _Fuck_.” Dean swore and buried his face against the sheets.

When fingers started to work in alongside the tongue he was babbling. Dean was shaking and whining at the sensation as his cock brushed against the pillows under him. It was almost too much and yet not enough.

“Oh. Oh fuck. Dammit, Nick, fuck me already!” he tried to reach back but he couldn’t and it had another sound escaping him. “ _Fuckin’ Hell_.”

Nick pulled back and glancing back Dean could see him grinning widely at the sight of Dean with his ass raised in offering. “It isn’t going to stop after I fuck you.” his voice was rougher and Dean knew that Nick’s monstrous cock was hanging hard between his legs. “After I fuck you I’m just going to take you apart again until you have nothing left to give me. Until I’ve completely milked you dry and you’re sobbing at the sensation of being truly fucked out.” Something wicked danced in his eyes, “You won’t be able to move when I’m done.”

Dean couldn’t even speak when those fingers were moving against his prostate again, slow and almost at a torturous pace, as he rocked his hips into the pillows and didn’t doubt a single thing about Nick’s words.

“Are you that hungry for a cock?” Nick asked as he stroked against Dean’s flank. “Want me to fuck you now? Want me to shove inside and fuck that little hole of yours wide open?” his voice dipped low and Nick watched Dean nodding jerkily. “Alright but only because you’ve been _such a good boy_ for me and we have a long night ahead of us.”

Dean felt the fingers retreat, heard the packet and then he felt the blunt head of a thick cock pressing against him. He shifted his legs a bit, arching his back and canting his hips, until a hand was pressing him down and holding him in place.

Nick inched forward and it had a frustrated sound escaping at the slow pace. Inch by inch Nick moved forward until he was completely buried inside Dean. Warm balls rested up against Dean’s ass and his hole ached from being spread open.

The older man held his position before drawing back until only the tip of his impressive cock remained inside and then he snapped his hips forward in a quick thrust. His pace was slow and steady, long and deep strokes, as Dean’s hole rhythmically clenched around him. “So hot and tight inside.” Nick’s voice was rough, almost wrecked sounding, while Dean tried again to shove himself back into Nick to take him deeper. “ _No_.” Nick breathed and held Dean in place as he kept up the slow thrusting. “We’re not in any hurry. Now be a good boy and obey.”

Dean found himself just lying there and taking the slow pace, whining and begging for it to go quicker and harder, as the man behind him kept moving and taking his time with it. By the time Nick was nearing his own orgasm, movements no longer as rhythmic and even, Dean could feel pleasure coiling in his body and the desperate need to come was overwhelming. Pleasure seemed to move up his spine and he clenched down as Nick’s thick cock continued to brush against his prostate.

“Hard again, beautiful?” Nick asked as he shifted Dean up and reached around to grasp Dean’s cock to start jerking him to orgasm. “I’ve got you.” Nick came first and removed his hand so he could pull out to deal with his condom. “ _Shhh_.” he murmured when Dean whined at the loss. “Hold on.” he moved back to roll Dean over before licking a stripe up the vein on the underside of Dean’s cock.

Dean jerked violently on the bed at the sudden sensation.

Nick’s tongue had Dean shivering and his mouth dropping open as he thrust up trying to get release. Nick licked the underside of Dean’s cock again before he was swallowing Dean down and teasing Dean’s balls.

Dean’s fingers were back in Nick’s soft hair as Nick moved both hands to hold Dean’s hips down before he started bobbing up and down on Dean, sucking and moving his tongue, until Dean came down his throat with a broken sound.

Slowly, languidly, Nick moved back and pulled off with a pop before moving up to press their lips together so Dean could taste himself. It was just as lazy and soft, Nick rocking up against Dean’s spent body, as Dean’s breathing hitched in his throat and his warm skin felt too sensitive.

“Wow.” Dean breathed as he lay there limply while Nick traced fingers over Dean’s body with a lazy grin and a look of smug satisfaction burning in his light blue eyes.

“There are still toys.” the sound Dean made sounded strangled and had Nick smirking. “I’m nowhere near done with you. If you wanted it easy you should have went home with someone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was that one? I kind of love Dean thoroughly enjoying sex and picking up interesting "one-night-stands" without having any idea of what he's actually getting himself into.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
